Origo
|year=2017 |semiplace=2nd |semipoints=231 |position=8th |points=200 |previous=Pioneer |next=Viszlát nyár |conductor = --}} Origo was the Hungarian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev written and performed by Joci Pápai. The song itself contains elements of traditional Romani folk rhythms, dance and rapping. It qualified from the second semifinal in second place. In the final, it was performed 8th following Moldova and preceding Italy. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 200 points, Hungary's best-scoring entry in the contest since their debut in 1994. Lyrics Hungarian= Be kell csuknod a szemed Úgy láthatsz meg engemet Hogy meg hódítsad a szívem Ismerned kell lelkemet Ha nem kellek hadd menjek Hisz csavargónak születtem Kínlódtam már eleget De az isten lát engem, lát engem Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Mért hazudtad azt nekem Hogy nem számít a színem Tudtad barna a szemem Sosem változik bennem Nem kérek már belőled Menj el innen hagyj engem Ne is lássalak téged Átkozott légy örökre, örökre Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom Engem 4 évesen megszólított az Isten Egy igazi fegyvert adott a kezembe Tudtam, csak ő vigyázhat rám Többet gyakoroltam vele mint, egy szamuráj Benne bízhatok, mindig az igazat mondja Vele sírhatok, de az utat mutatja Ez egy olyan szövetség ami marad örökké Fel nem áldozható, ő a legfőbb kincsem Sejtelmes erők laknak a gyerekbe Félnek tőle, látszik a szemekben A húrjaim támadnak, sírnak a testekbe Hiába is véded ki, méreg a hangszerbe Nagy tömegeket itattam át vele Hallod a dallamom, már tudod a nevemet! Hosszú az út, sebek a hátamon Ezrek könnyei folynak a gitáromon! Jálomá lommá, jálomá lommá Jálomá lommá lomalom Jálomá lommá, jálomá nédinná Jálomá lommá, lomálom |-| Translation= Only with closed eyes, That's how you can see me To dominate my heart You'll have to know my soul If I'm not needed, let me go I was born to be a vagabond I've suffered much already But God sees me Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Why did you lie That my colour doesn't matter? You knew my eyes were brown It never changes within me I shall put up with you no more Get away, leave me be! I don't want to see you again Be damned forever! Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Rap: The Lord spoke to me when I was 4 He gave me a powerful weapon I knew, only He can protect me I practised more with Him than a samurai I can trust Him, He always tells the truth I can cry with Him, but He shows the way An alliance which will remain forever Cannot be thrown away, He's my dearest treasure Mysterious forces were in the kid He was feared, it could be seen in the eyes My strings are attacking, crying in bodies Even if you evade it, it's poison in the instrument I drenched large crowds in it When you hear my melody, you know my name The road is long, bruises on my back The tears of thousands are flowing through my guitar Jálomá Lommel, Lommel jálomá Jálomá Lommel lomalom Jálomá Lommel, jálomá nédinná Jálomá Lommel, lomálom Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Category:Hungary Category:21st Century Eurovision